I'm still here
by donielle nash
Summary: .."Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" she asked. "Yes. Do I know you?"...."You treated me for Spanish Influenza."..."And?" he prompted. "Well....that was in 1918. It's now 2009, and I'm still here." BxE Please read! Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1: Do I know You?

**Tell me if you like my idea. Please!!!!

* * *

**

**Edward Pov**

**Chapter 1: Do I know you?**

"Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair roughly. "Lately I've been having these flashbacks. They've been really messing with my head." _What kind of flashbacks, Edward?_ he thought. "Flashbacks about this woman. She seems so familiar, I cant place it, but it feels like I know her from somewhere." He looked at me reassuringly and smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing son." I nodded and he left me to my thoughts. I sighed as I laid back on my bed. Then another flashback hit:

_"Edward, I cant imagine my life without you." a beautiful mahogany haired woman said._

_"Nor I without you, love." she moved from where she sat and wrapped her arms around me._

_"I love you." she whispered, placing her lips to mine._

_End Flashback._

For the past few weeks, its always been the same. I get short flashes of this beautiful woman. But in each one, I never figure out her name. "Hey, Edward." Alice danced in and sat at my side. "I think something is wrong." she murmured. "Why?" she scrunched her eyebrows together and huffed. "I cant see a thing!" she sighed. "What do you think it is?" She growled angrily. "I don't know." I patted her arm soothingly. "What do _yo__u_ think it is?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, Alice."

"Well, aren't you a lot of help!" she said sarcastically. "Alice, don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing." She suddenly stiffened. "What is it?"

"There's someone here. I cant see them. But, their approaching the house. I can feel it." I nodded and we ran downstairs. "Carlisle, don't answer it!" Alice warned. He looked at us quizzically. "Why not, Alice?" he asked.

"I'm not sure who it will be. But, I know I cant see them. It makes me nervous." Carlisle smiled. "Why are you so paranoid?" he laughed. "Just trust me!" she whispered. "I'm sure it's not as bad as your making it, Alice."

"Whatever you say, Carlisle. The door bell will ring in 3....2....1." As soon as she said 1, the doorbell sounded and everyone stiffened. "Well? Are we gonna answer the door, or what?" Emmett asked. We all looked around nervously.

"Oh, your all being silly!" Esme laughed. "I'll get it." She said walking to the door. She opened it and smiled. "Hello, how may I help you?" she said to a medium sized human girl standing in the door way. She had long mahogany hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She had a beautiful smile, and dark brown eyes. She was only about 17. But, one glance into her eyes, and I could tell she was older than she looked. She smiled back at Esme lovingly. Didn't she since something was wrong? She was standing in front of a house filled with Vampires, and she was completely calm. Had she no since of fear?

"Hello. I'm looking for Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Is he here?" she asked. Her voice was like honey. I melted at the sound.

"Why of course he is. Would you like to come in?" Esme asked. "No. I don't want to intrude." she whispered, politely.

"Alright." she said as she came in to get Carlisle. "Carlisle, there's a woman here for you." He looked at her, confused.

"Do we know her?" She shook her head and shrugged. "We shouldn't keep her waiting. She's right outside." She was so considerate. "You didn't invite her in?" he asked. "she said she didn't want to intrude. So, I didn't push her." He nodded and headed for the door.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. It's been a long time." she said, extending her hand for him to shake. He shook it and smiled. "I'm sorry have we met?" she sighed sadly. "You don't remember me, do you?" he shook his head. "I suppose I should have expected as much. I do look a tad different, and it was many years ago." I tried to hear her thoughts, but came up with nothing._ What is going on?_ I wondered. I have never, in all of the decades I've lived, come across a person who's mind is silent.

"Where did we meet?" Carlisle asked. She became nervous and fidgeted with her thin coat. "That's why I'm here. You see.....you treated me for Spanish Influenza." she murmured. "And?" he prompted. "Well....That was in 1918. It's now 2009, and I'm still here."

* * *

**A little short I know. But thats because I didn't want to write a lot if people didn't like it.**

**So this is just a tease chapter, but my chapters will be longer if people respond to it.**

**Please review.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO~ Donielle Nash.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Thanks for the reviews people!**

**E POV**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

**Last time on 'I'm still here' : **_"Where did we meet?" Carlisle asked. She became nervous and fidgeted with her thin coat. "That's why I'm here. You see.....you treated me for Spanish Influenza." she murmured. "And?" he prompted. "Well....That was in 1918. It's now 2009, and I'm still here."_

* * *

"Would you like to come in?" Carlisle asked, flustered. "If it's alright." she murmured. He nodded and she entered shyly. Her smell was intoxicating. I smelled the delicious blood pulsing through her veins, but she also had a different smell. It was sweet, like freesia. She walked in and sat down comfortably on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to intrude in your home." she apologized. "It's no problem at all. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Carlisle said. "Isabella Swan. But, I go by Bella." she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously. "Alright, Bella. So please tell me your concerns. From the beginning." She nodded.

"It was 1918 and the Spanish Influenza was killing hundreds. I was checked into the hospital in late March. There was a -" she winced, "man on the other side of my room, and I heard you speaking to him. You said you could help him. You said it would be painful, but he would live. I'm not sure what it was you did, but he immediately started screaming. I requested you, and you came over to me with blood covering your mouth. When I asked you about it, you shrugged it off. I ignored it also and got back to the matter at hand. I told you that I wanted the same treatment that the man received but you were unconvinced. It was like you didn't want to save me." she whispered. Her eyes watered, and she wiped at them furiously.

"Anyway, while I was arguing with you, I slipped out of bed. On the way down I got a long gash in my right arm. You reached down to help me up…..and then there was an explosion. I don't know where it came from. A fire started and you were so startled that you dropped me. When you did…..your spit landed right on my cut. It began to burn uncontrollably, and you said that you'd be back." she looked down at her lap angrily.

"You never came back though. The hospital burned, and I ran out to escape. I began to feel this burning all over my body. After the burning stopped, I realized that I was better. I wasn't sick anymore. I went back to my home, and I immediately noticed a _huge _change. I no longer looked as I once did, and…….I was strong. And not your average kind of strong. Anyway, time passed and it didn't take me long to realize I wasn't aging at all. I had to move from place to place so that people wouldn't get suspicious and start running tests on me." she sighed.

"So, when I came to Forks, I heard great talk about you. At first I thought maybe it was your great grandson. But then I saw a picture of you and you looked exactly the same. I'm not sure what happened to me. But, I thought you might be able to help me." Carlisle looked uneasy.

"This is very strange." he murmured.

Bella nodded. "It's just…..I've done some really horrible things because of this. I want it to go away. I want to be normal. I want to grow up and ……I don't know." she trailed off sadly. Carlisle nodded as if he understood. One look into his mind showed me that he didn't.

"I don't remember you. But, maybe we could run a few tests?" She shook her head impatiently.

"I don't want to be treated like a lab rat."

"You wouldn't be." I said, stepping forward. "We would treat you very kindly here." I became lost in her eyes as she stared at me angrily. She gave me an evil glare and then looked back at Carlisle. She shook her head again.

"I think that would be a bad idea. Can you just tell me how to go back to normal?" she asked. Carlisle frowned sadly. "I'm afraid that's not possible, dear one."

"Why not?"

"I cant tell you if its possible to reverse if we don't do the tests." She began to shake her head more furiously now. " I cant go through that again!" she shouted.

"I don't want to be treated like an animal. I just……I just want to be fixed." she cried. Carlisle wrapped his arms around the weeping girl, and she curled into his chest. I felt my eyes turn green with envy. Only _I _wanted to touch her. I didn't want anyone near her but me. I've never had this feeling before. But _why _did she look at me so evilly? What had I done?

She suddenly moved away from Carlisle and sniffled. "Wait." she whispered confused.

"How are _you _still here?"

* * *

_**There we go again! The title is worked into the last line!**_

_**Kind of a cliffhanger, but not exactly. SO ya……idk what to say now….oh yea! I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOX~ Donielle Nash **_


	3. Chapter 3:Whatever Edwin

**Sorry it took so long to update but I got a job this week.**

**NEW STORY ALERT!: "Breathless"**

**Summary**: _When life brings young 17 year old Bella Swan to her knees, she finally realizes she has to fight for what she wants, needs, and what she never knew she desired. And in the end, it will leave her absolutely breathless. ALL HUMAN. BxE_

**NEW STORY ALERT!: "I'll do anything for you"**

**Summary: **_"Bella, you'll die if you don't stop this." Edward pleaded. "No. I cant. This is the only way." I insisted. "Bella, I wont let you do this." he warned. "You lost all say in what I do when you left me." I hissed. Bxe Vamp/Human Rated: M_

**E POV**

**Chapter3: Whatever Edwin**

**Recap:** "How are _you_ still here?"

We all froze in out places. Bella looked around the room and sighed. "So, I get no answers?" she asked angrily. Everyone looked at Carlisle uneasily. "You will get your answers, Bella. Why don't you go and make yourself comfortable in our guest room." Carlisle suggested. "I don't think that would be the best idea." she murmured. "Why?" Esme asked, obviously offended that she turned down an invitation to our home.

"I just don't want to be a burden to you all. I actually have an apartment on the other side of town." Carlisle nodded in understanding. "That's perfectly fine. Why don't you go home and return tomorrow? You'll need your rest." She nodded and stood to her feet. "What time do you want me here?" she asked. "Whenever your ready." she nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then." As she turned to walk away, I suddenly went rigid.

"Wait!" I chocked out.

She looked back at me surprised. "Yes?" by her tone I knew she wasn't happy with me. I was _dying _to know why. "Let me drive you home?" I offered. "I'm fine thank you." she said harshly.

And with that, she strutted down our driveway.

_Go after her you moron!!!!_ Alice thought. I didn't need anymore persuasion.

"Please let me drive you home, Bella." I said. She looked at me skeptically. "I just think we need to talk." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever makes you happy, Edwin."

"Its Edward." I corrected. She shrugged again and got into my car. We drove silently for a long while when I pulled over. "What are you doing? My apartment is five blocks from here." she complained.

"I have to ask you something." She looked down at her lap nervously. "Why do you hate me so much?" I asked. She looked at me surprised. "I don't hate you." she said. "Then why have you been acting so harshly towards me?" Her eyes began to water and I was afraid I had upset her.

"Please don't cry." I begged. She wiped at her eyes furiously and sighed. "I didn't mean to act that way towards you." I nodded. "Its alright. But, why _were _you?" I couldn't suppress my curiosity. I knew she was in pain, that much was obvious. But, I needed to know why.

I don't know what it was about her, but she drew me in. "You remind me of someone……Some one who caused me a lot of pain."

"I'm terribly sorry. If you'd rather not be around me, I understand." I lied. I didn't want her to stay away. She was like this puzzle I couldn't figure out. I became obsessed with knowing the answers hidden behind her brown eyes. "Its just…..you look so much like him." she murmured touching my cheek.

Her smooth hand caressed my face, and not once did she comment about the temperature. "You have his nose, and his mouth," she said tracing my bottom lip with her fingertip. I leaned into the warmth of her hand, but she drew it back almost immediately. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"That's quite alright. What did the man do that hurt you so much?" I asked.

"He….left me." she murmured. I felt the pain in her voice and it made me wince.

"Can we start the car again?" she asked. "Yes, I'm sorry." I said as I continued on to her home. "Stop here." she said pointing at a dilapidated building on the corner street. I came to a stop and she exited her door sadly. "You don't meet many gentlemen, do you?" I asked chuckling.

"What do you mean?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I could have opened your door."

"Oh, well I like to do things for myself, thank you." she smiled. I walked her into the lobby and she sighed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Edward."

"Wait. Maybe I could walk you to your room?" I asked nervously. She smiled shyly.

"I would like that." She smiled at me again, and I couldn't help but smile back. We walked up 2 flights of stairs until we reached her room and she turned towards me suddenly.

"Thanks for making sure I got here okay."

"No problem."

We both stood there awkwardly when our eyes locked.

In that moment I felt I could see straight into her soul. She began to lean in and I took a quick 3 steps back. Her scent was overpowering and I had to move away before I lost control. She looked at me with heartbroken eyes and I stared back apologetically.

And with that, she turned, entered her apartment, and closed the door behind her.

**Please review!!!!!**

**XOXOXOX~ Donielle Nash**


	4. Chapter 4:Friends

**Thank you for reviewing, loves!**

**E POV**

**Chapter4: Friends**

**Recap: **. _She began to lean in and I took a quick 3 steps back. Her scent was overpowering and I had to move away before I lost control. She looked at me with heartbroken eyes and I stared back apologetically. And with that, she turned, entered her apartment, and closed the door behind her._

I leaned my head against the wall that sat behind me and let out a frustrated sigh. I was doing the right thing. I knew that if I became involved with Bella, the ending wouldn't be good for anyone. But I still felt the pull to be _close _to her. I craved her presence more than I should. How irrational. I'd never felt such a pull to anyone but she was so interesting….so different.

A puzzle I couldn't put down, a game I didn't want to stop playing.

From the moment she stepped into my life, she filled my thoughts entirely.

I wanted to be by her side every second. But we could never be anything more than acquaintances. If Carlisle could reverse what happened to her as she desired for him to, then I would never have to see her again. The very thought made me angry. All I knew was we could never be what it was she wanted. I stood slowly to my feet.

I knocked on her door lightly. "Just a minute." I heard her call softly. My breathing became jagged as I waited to lay my eyes upon her beautiful face.

She opened the door slowly and looked at me with an expression of surprise and….regret. Was she expecting someone? I knew I had no right to care either way but I couldn't help my jealousy. "Did you need something, Edward?" she asked after I'd been quiet for sometime. Her voice was calm and impassive. I stared into her eyes, desperately trying to see into her mind. Maybe if I heard just a glimpse of it, I could live with it when she was gone.

She stared back at me as if I was mentally handicapped. "Look, if you don't have anything to say I -"

"We cant be friends." I said interrupting her. Her mouth was still open from where she was cut off and she closed it slowly. She looked into my eyes and her stare was so intimate that I was forced to look away. If I wanted this to be effective I'd have to put my feelings away for the time being.

"Why not?" she whispered, calmly.

I looked at her unemotionally. "It just wouldn't be good." She looked away from my eyes and dropped her gaze to my clenched fist. She took a deep breath and looked into my eyes once more. She opened her mouth to speak but then she quickly decided against it.

She stared down at the ground angrily, as if it offended her. She seemed to be in deep thought and I needed to know what it was she was thinking. "Bella?" I asked, hesitantly. She looked at me for a moment and I became angry. What was going on in her head?

"Look, I just came to tell you how I felt. I don't think we should be friends." My voice came out harsher than I intended it to but she didn't even flinch. She looked up at me and nodded her head mutely. And as I stared at her, waiting for her to say something, I became aware that I was growling under my breath. She didn't seem to notice, though. "Do you understand?" I asked, my tone softer. She again nodded silently and then retreated back into her apartment.

I entangled my hands as I stood outside of her door. One door was all that separated me from her mysterious brown eyes and the secrets that her mind held. I was vaguely aware of another heartbeat coming from the other side of the door but I heard no thoughts. I also heard the patter of small feet and I felt the curiosity burning up inside me again.

I knew I couldn't knock on her door again.

That option was out.

So I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran out of her building and made my way around to the precise place of her window. I was about to climb the closest tree, when I felt my phone buzz. "Hello, Alice."

"I already know your plan. But, Bella likes to look out at the trees at night. Hang under the protruding shaft of her window. She wont find you. Have a goodnight." I could hear the smile in her voice. "You've always been my favorite sister, you know that?"

"Well you have to choose between me or Rosalie, Edward. It shouldn't be a hard choice. But I'll take it as the complement it was meant to be." she laughed. "Thanks." I hung up and made my way to the shaft hanging under her window.

Her lights were on, allowing me to see her better in the light. I saw that the second heartbeat I'd heard came from a small, white cat. I felt relief wash over me as I ruled out her having another man inside.

The inside of her apartment was just as bad as the outside of it. The walls were stained, the sink rusted, and the couch, worn out and ripped. She hung her jacket on a hook and laid down across her couch silently. "Come here, John." she said quietly, patting her lap. Who was John? I heard no other heartbeat. I became nervous with anxiety as I awaited John to show himself.

Her cat hopped into her lap and she began to ruffle its fur. "I missed you today." she murmured. That's when I realized that the cat was John. They lay there together, when John suddenly made his way up to Bella's face. Her eyes were closed peacefully, when John began to lick her cheek. "Not today, John. It was a rough one." She sighed and laid her head back.

John nuzzled into her neck, as if he wanted an explanation on why her day was so bad. She looked into his eyes and sat up smiling. "Fine. I'll talk." John moved down to her lap again and watched her. "You know talking to you makes me feel crazy sometimes." John meowed and Bella smiled sadly. "But, you're the only one that seems to listen." she petted him slowly and he continued to purr sweetly.

**I didn't want to make this **_**too **_**long. I haven't updated all of my stories so I have to go do that now. Sorry if you thought it was short!**

**Please review!**

**~XOXOXOXOXO Donielle Nash.**


	5. Chapter 5: Needles bring back memories

**A/n: sorry if you didn't know by now. I don't own Twilight.**

**Edward POV**

**Chapter5: Needles bring back memories**

**Recap: **_"You know talking to you makes me feel crazy sometimes." John meowed and Bella smiled sadly. "But, you're the only one that seems to listen." she petted him slowly and he continued to purr sweetly._

I stayed perched outside of her window for the remainder of that night. Her conversation with John was just a rundown of what took place with my family but I was the only one that went unmentioned. She spoke of Rosalie's beauty, Emmett's massive size, Alice's clothing, and even Carlisle and Esme's hospitality.

But never once did she mention me.

Rejection hit me like a wrecking ball and left me breathless. I knew I basically ruined any chance we had at being friends, but I still couldn't help the hurt I felt. Why did she not mention me? Was I _that_ horrid when I spoke to her? Surely I wasn't that harsh. I sighed as I jumped from her window sill quietly. Once inside my Volvo, I began to laugh at myself. I'd only known the girl for a day and I was already obsessing over why she didn't speak of me. _She's just a girl, Edward. Get a grip._ I thought. But as I pondered over her again, I realized I was wrong. She wasn't _just a girl_. Describing her was near impossible.

The ride home was a silent one and I knew once I entered the house, I would be bombarded with questions on my whereabouts. "So, how was it?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrow. "How was what?" I tried to sound innocent but everyone seemed unconvinced. "We know you took her home. And you didn't get back here until 6:30." I looked at Emmett angrily. "Did my little Eddie finally become a man?" he taunted. I curled my hand into a fist, about to hit Emmett right between the eyes.

"No. Not again." Esme pleaded. "We just got the coffee table fixed, the couch refurnished, and I just bought a new rug! Fighting is done outside." I nodded. "Okay, Mom." Emmett and I smiled sheepishly at her and then we were gone out the door before she could blink.

Normally, a fight between Emmett and myself will not last very long. But this time however, Emmett had other ideas.

Once we exited the house, I ran straight towards the wide forest and Emmett followed, keeping close on my tail. I heard his thoughts as he calculated his first move and I intercepted him with my fist. "Dang, Edward." He hissed. It was only then that I noticed what I'd done. When play fighting with my brothers, we never use excessive force. We don't fight to hurt one another. I, on the other hand, put a little too much energy in that last punch. "Emmett I didn't mean-" I started, but then he pounced me. He had me in a choke hold with my head tilted towards the barely lit sky above us.

"Look Bro, I don't know what she did to tick you off. But, don't take your frustration out on me." his voice angry, but I knew that would fade in a few minutes. "What do you mean?" I knew who it was he was taking about, but I didn't want to be the one to bring her up. "You know what I mean. _Bella_." I smiled at the loveliness of her name. "What did she do thats got you so shaken up?" I was still stuck in a tight choke hold, so my voice came out as barely a whisper.

"Let me go? I can tell you while I'm being strangled." He laughed and released me. "So, get on with it." I nodded. "She didn't _do _anything. I did."

"Whatever you did cant be _that _bad." I shook my head at his nonchalance. "No, Emmett it _is _that bad." He stayed quiet for a long moment as he contemplated this. "So tell me." I shook my head angrily. "I.....I want to be around her. And I don't.....I don't know why. But, she's really great Emmett, I mean really." I could feel the huge smile creeping onto my face. "So, what is the problem?"

"Don't you see? We could never work. And if Carlisle reverses whatever happened to her, then....she'll leave. And I could kill her. And I'm not going to risk her life in that way." I balled up my fist once again at the anger that flowed through me. The revulsion. I couldn't even have a true relationship because of the monster I was. "Edward, you cant say stuff like that." I looked at Emmett confused. "Edward, your so afraid to let yourself have a good thing. You've just decided to label yourself a menace to society, and you think that you deserve anything."

I looked down at my feet. When Emmett began to make sense, I knew something was amiss. I felt his cool hand as it clamped down on my slumped shoulder. "You deserve good things too." I nodded mutely as we headed back home.

** a Few Hours Later!**

I was pacing back and forth across the carpet when I finally heard the doorbell sound. I was just a fraction from the door when all of a sudden, Alice swooped in ahead of me and beat me to it. _We have to talk later_ she thought. I nodded as she opened the door. "Good to see you again, Bella." she greeted. Bella nodded, and they hugged briefly.

She entered into our home and said hello to everyone but me. No one seemed to notice, except Jasper, who seemed to feel my rejection as it washed over me.

"Well, Bella I'm glad you decided to return. Let's get started, shall we?" I saw panic seize her features and Jasper sent a quick wave of calm her way. "Alright. It....it wont hurt, will it?" Carlisle shook his head. "No, not at all. You wont feel a thing." he smiled reassuringly and he followed him into the dinning room. "Wow. This is....so beautiful." she murmured. "Thank you, Bella." Esme said. "And so clean. Do you even use this room?" Everyone remained silent.

"On special occasions." I said after the silence had become awkward. She didn't even look in my direction, or register that I'd spoken at all. But she didn't look angry, her face stayed calm and impassive, just as it had the night before. "Well, why don't you all go make yourselves busy. Bella and I have much to do." Everyone excused themselves, that is, except for me. I wanted to be present for anything he found out. "I would like to stay and observe if you don't mind Carlisle."

He nodded. "I don't mind at all."

Carlisle began to throw questions at Bella left and right. Some she could answer fully and others not at all. "So, what food do you prefer?" he asked. "Honestly? I don't eat that much. My appetite for food evaporated. The only reason I eat is because I become weak if I go too long without it." Carlisle nodded.

"And does your throat ever burn, Bella?" She looked at him strangely. "It does. But only sometimes. And it's bearable."

"Is it anything like the burning you said you felt at the hospital?" I watched as she winced at the memory. "No. It's more like just having a sore throat." They ran through several more questions and then it was time for something new. "Bella, I need to make sure your vitals are alright. So if you would please hand me your wrist." She kept her wrist firmly in place as he pulled out a needle to attach to her. "No." she said. "Bella, I need to check your vitals. It wont hurt I promise."

"I should never have come here." she whispered standing to her feet. "I'm sorry....did I offend you?" Carlisle asked. "You are not shoving that thing into my arm." she said angrily, her voice rising. "Bella, its necessary for me to find out if what happened to you can be reversed." Carlisle said.

"LIAR!" she shouted running for the door. Carlisle and I beat her to it and the entire family stood on the stairs and watched this take place. Jasper tried to calm her down but she was in too much panic. "We are not going to hurt you." Carlisle chanted again and again. "That's what they said, too." she yelled. Her face was going completely red, and all I wanted to do was make the pain go away. "I am not having _anymore _needles shoved into my body."

"Bella, please calm down." I begged. She stared at me angrily. "No. I've taken orders and I've been poked, scarred, and tested on for too long." Suddenly her anger died down and turned to sadness. "I should've known not to come here. You look just like them. You move just like them, and you feel cold....just like _them." _her voice broke and her tears began to fall abundantly.

"I don't know _what_ you people are. And I don't know why you want to torture me like they did. But, one thing I do know," she said opening our front door, "is I'm not sticking around to find out."

** A/N: Review if you want a quicker update.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**But, I do own a dog.**

**So, there you have it.**

**XOXOXOOXOXO~ Donielle Nash.**


	6. Chapter 6:Inspiring Colors

**Thanks you guys! Sorry it took so long. I got a review from someone today, who told me to be ashamed that I waited 3 months to update…..I apologize….I'm so…*sniffles*….ashamed.**

**E POV**

**Chapter6: Half Blood**

**Recap: **_"I don't know what you people are. And I don't know why you want to torture me like they did. But, one thing I do know," she said opening our front door, "is I'm not sticking around to find out."_

She shut the door behind her and it continued to shake even after her departure. I began to run after her when I felt Alice tug me back. "Let her cool off." I looked into her topaz eyes anxiously. "Alice, I cant just let her leave." My voice was harsher than I intended, but at that moment I was too far gone to be sorry. "Where is she headed, Alice?" I asked, my voice calmer than I felt.

"She's heading down to the park, the one near first street. But, you know I cant see her that well so you'll have to find her yourself." I nodded. "Edward, you have to get her back here. We don't know what she's completely capable of." Carlisle said. "Why are you speaking as if she's a threat?" I asked, skeptically. How could something so fragile be a threat? Her porcelain skin looked as if it would break under my fingertips. "Like I said, we don't know what she's capable of. She could be utterly dangerous."

"How can you say _that?_ She is _not _dangerous." I growled. I cant imagine what my face must have looked like to my family, but I suppose it was monstrous. "Edward, why are you so drawn to this half blood?" Rosalie sneered. My head snapped to hers instantly. "What did you call her?"

"_Half blood_. You know, half human, and half Vampire. But that's not the point." she said, crossing her arms. "Why are you so…._interested _in her?" Her thoughts were as angry as her tone, wondering if I was attracted to Bella, and if I was, why wouldn't I be attracted to her. I made an angry chuckle at her thoughts and she grimaced.

"Just answer the damn question, Edward." I closed my eyes in frustration, but then I realized that my entire family was waiting for my answer. "Well?" She asked after I'd been quiet for sometime. "I….I don't know." And with that, I made my way out of the house and to my car.

The drive to the park as quickly as I could and I looked around frantically for Bella. I couldn't hear her thoughts, but I knew she was close because I could feel her presence. I knew her, at least that's what I felt. I felt like I knew her well, though I only known her for a few days. And in those few days, she's made it obvious that she didn't care for me….or at least as much as I cared for her.

It was clear that she was drawn to me, but I knew that my feelings were stronger.

I walked through the park briskly, silently thanking God for the cloudy weather. The park was fairly empty, just the incessant buzz of young children. And that's when my eyes finally focused on her heart shaped face.

She sat on a hill, looking down at the passing cars as they whizzed by. Her hair was sprawled across her face, which was flushed a deep red. The sweat was visible on her brow, and she clenched her fist until her knuckles had a translucent glow.

I began to walk toward her, but then quickly walked back the way I came. I was suddenly fearful. What if she avoided me? Ran from me? _Feared me?_

I knew it shouldn't have bothered me if she did. Because that's what I wanted right? I mean, if she was afraid, she'd be away from danger. She'd be away from _me. Shut up, Edward, _I mentally scolded. Stealing my resolve, I strode toward where she sat so peacefully. "Bella?"

Her eyes never strayed from the straight she stared at, but she acknowledged my presence with a slight nod.

"Are you, alright?" She shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but then she quickly shut it.

"I wont push you if you don't want to talk now." She nodded in appreciation. The sun began to set low behind the clouds and I suddenly got an idea. Maybe if I talked to her, she'd open up to me, and let me get a glimpse inside her mind.

"The sky is beautiful, don't you think?" She nodded again.

"The colors are the most beautiful part. The blending of them is…..inspiring." She smiled then. "What does it inspire you to do?" I could still the uneasiness in her voice, but also the curiosity. I leaned in for a moment, my eyes trained on her luscious lips.

**Should there b a kiss? Review!!!!**


End file.
